To continue our participation in the Phase I, II and III cooperative studies undertaken by the Cancer and Leukemia Group B in the treatment of acute leukemia, multiple myeloma, lymphomas, breast cancer, lung cancer, and other adult and childhood solid tumors. To complete our consolidation into a multidisciplinary group with full participation of surgeons and radiotherapists. To utilize the case material available for cooperative chemotherapy studies and for ancillary investigations of some of the biological, biochemical and immunological aspects of the neoplastic diseases under study.